Earth Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Earth Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. Sub-power of Solid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Earthbending *Earth Release/Doton *Geokinesis *Terrakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Applications *Create/generate/increase earthen materials. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Polish stone/metal. **Repair objects of earthen material. **Sharpen/dull stone/metal objects. *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel. *Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. *Earth Attacks *Limited Gravity Manipulation *Ground Liquification *Limited Magnetism Manipulation *Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Geokinetic Flight **Geokinetic Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of minerals. *Remove and/or purify the pollutants. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Terrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Techniques *Abacomancy divination using Sand, Dust, Etc. *Burying *Earth Aura *Earth Empowerment *Earth Mimicry to become earth/stone/sand. *Earth Portal Creation *Geokinetic Combat *Geokinetic Invisibility *Geokinetic Regeneration *Ground Rupturing *Healing Earth *Petrification *Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the earth. *Terraportation *Unearth Variations *Asphalt Manipulation - control asphalt. *Black Earth Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation - control calcium. *Carbon Manipulation - control carbon. *Clay Manipulation - control clay. *Coal Manipulation - control coal. *Concrete Manipulation - control concrete. *Cosmic-Earth Manipulation - control cosmic earth (ex. moon fragments) *Crystal Manipulation - control crystalline materials. *Dust Manipulation - control dust particles. *Earth Embodiment *Earth Energy Manipulation *Empathic Earth Manipulation *Fossil Manipulation - control fossils. *Glass Manipulation - control silica. *Magma Manipulation - control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids. *Metal Manipulation - control metals. *Mineral Manipulation - control minerals and rocks. *Mud Manipulation - control mud. *Oil Manipulation - control natural oils from within the earth. *Pure Earth Manipulation *Salt Manipulation - control salt. *Sand Manipulation - control silicate particles of the earth. *Soil Manipulation - control dirt and soil. Universe Variations Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Ash Manipulation control the ashes as they become part of the soil. **Smoke Manipulation smoke is basically microscopic ash. *Bone Manipulation *Cave Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Erosion Manipulation *Mountain Manipulation *Solid Manipulation *Space Rock Manipulation **Asteroid Belt Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Earth is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Melancholy Manipulation *Pleasure Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create earth, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. *Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control. *May not be able to control over extraterrestrial (Alien) elements. *May be weak against Electricity Manipulation as electricity can travel through the ground and break apart the earth. Known Users See Also: Dishing Out Dirt Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Earth-based Abilities